1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a winding device for a fiber web having a carrier drum that is at least partially enveloped by the fiber web, wherein a carrier axis for the fiber web is adapted to fed or moved to the carrier drum and is adapted to contact the carrier drum jacket in an axially parallel winding position.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Such winding devices are known, for example, in German Patent Publication No. DE-PS 30 15 547 as well as German Patent Publication No. DE-PS 33 21 213 and consist mainly of a carrier drum, wherein a carrier axis or windup unit is adapted to be moved thereto via a conveying apparatus and is adapted to contact the drum jacket in an axially parallel winding position. In addition, a pivot unit serves for the subsequent pivoting of the carrier axis in the direction away from (outlet side) of the side of the incoming web, into a winding position and a roller conveyor serves for carrying and guiding the carrier axis during the winding procedure and the rolling away of the finished package from the winding position.
It is a disadvantage that the generally desired speed increase in the winding procedure also leads to an increase in the danger of web tear. In addition, shrinkage, air pumping at the carrier drum and formation of wrinkles limit the quality of the winding.